The major aim of this proposal is to gain a better understanding of the mode of action at the biochemical level of humoral and lymph bactericides. Bactericidal substances of serum, plasma serum, and lymph will be purified. The mechanism by which they kill bacteria, i.e., prevent colony formation, will be determined. The possible humoral cellular origin of serum bactericides will be investigated.